Egy viharral kezdődött
by KarenBrighton
Summary: Szomorú-romantikus történet, az elején PP/HG párosítással, de a végére RL/HG lesz belőle… talán. Hermione meséli el a történteket. Nagyon OOC lett, de ki kellett írnom magamból az érzéseimet, sorry.


Ez a történet egy négy évvel ezelőtti viharos éjszakán kezdődik, ötödik utáni nyáron.

A Főnix Rendjének főhadiszállásán töltjük az időnket. Más szót nem tudok használni, mert segíteni nem engednek semmit, mondván ez nem tartozik gyerekekre.

Jaj, pedig mikor voltunk mi már gyerekek, Merlin… talán soha.

Ezen a bizonyos estén kevesen tartózkodtunk a házban. A Rend az esti gyűlés után szétszéledt, csupán Molly, Sirius, Remus, Ron és én maradtunk itt. Harry még nem jöhetett át, valamennyi időt az idióta rokonainál kell töltenie még a nyáron. És még csak meg sem írhatjuk neki, hogy itt vagyunk, mert Dumbledore megtiltotta. El tudom képzelni, milyen mérges lesz, ha megtudja.

Mielőtt lefeküdtem volna, a fürdőből visszafele menet a szobámba még hallottam a te hangodat is, hogy megérkeztél és beköszöntél Mollynak a konyhába. Ez már akkor jó érzéssel töltött el. Valahogy nagyobb biztonságban éreztem magam, hogy tudtam, te is itt vagy, de akkor még nem tudatosult bennem.

Lassan lefekszem aludni. Már akkor szemerkélt odakint az eső, de még mielőtt elaludtam volna, egy hatalmas nyári viharrá alakult, és az ablakokat beleremegtetve megdördült az ég. Még pár ilyen robajt megvártam, majd magamra kanyarítottam a köntösöm, és egy gyertyával a kezemben elindultam lefele. A konyhába mentem, halkan készítettem magamnak egy teát, senkit nem akartam felébreszteni. Megittam, majd átsétáltam a szalonba. A kandallóban még éppen pislákolt a tűz, így eloltottam a gyertyát, és csak álltam az ablakban, hosszú ideig néztem a tomboló vihart.

Észre sem vettem, mikor jöttél be, annyira elmerültem a gondolataimban, és az esőben.

Megálltál mellettem az ablaknál, és szinte rám sem nézve szólaltál meg.

- Fél, Granger? – kérdezted, de csak egy egész kevés gúnyt éreztem a hangodban, ahhoz képest, amit megszoktam. Egy pillanatra rád néztem. Végtelenül fáradt voltál és szomorú. Azt hiszem, nem láttalak még ilyennek előtte.

- Nem, tanár úr, nem félek – válaszoltam halkan. – Csak…

- Nem tud aludni.

Bólintok. – Annyira szomorú ez az eső – mondom végül halkan. – Mintha az ég a világot siratná, mielőtt minden elpusztul.

- Talán így is van.

- Mind meg fogunk halni, tanár úr? – kérdezem minden hiszti és nyafogás nélkül, komolyan. Egymásra nézünk, és te ugyanolyan komolyan válaszolsz.

- Nem tudom, Granger. És nem is ez a lényeg.

Tudom, hogy igazad van. Nem ez a lényeg. Meg kell próbálnunk mindent megtenni, ami tőlünk telik. És meg is fogjuk próbálni, még ha mind belehalunk is.

Egy ideig nézzük tovább az esőt szótlanul, majd újra megszólalsz. Ugyanazt a kérdést teszed fel, de mégis ég és föld a különbség.

- Félsz, Hermione?

Nagyot sóhajtok. – Igen, félek.

- Mindannyian félünk.

- Tudom.

Lassan mögém lépsz, a vállamra teszed a két kezed, majd végigsimítod a karom. Egy pillanatra összekapcsolódnak az ujjaink, de elengeded a kezem, és lassan átöleled a derekam. Belesimulok az ölelésedbe, ami egy pillanatig sem idegen. Mintha mindig is erre vártam volna. Most én simogatom meg az engem ölelő karod, mire te szorosabbra vonod az ölelést.

Hosszú ideig állunk így, nézzük az esőt, vagy behunyt szemmel hallgatjuk egymás szívverését. Aztán, ahogy csillapodik a vihar, lassan elengedsz, magad felé fordítasz. Egy hosszú percig csak nézel a szemembe, és ahogy egy távoli villám fénye megvilágítja az arcod, ezernyi érzést vélek felfedezni éjfekete szemedben.

Lassan közelebb hajolsz hozzám, és megcsókolsz. Gyengéden, szinte félve, hogy mit fogok reagálni, de én nem futok el, nem taszítalak el magamtól. Ugyanolyan félve viszonzom a csókod. Lassan újra átölelsz, közelebb húzol magadhoz. A csókod bátrabb lesz, határozottabb, de ugyanolyan gyengéd marad, és én végtelen megnyugvást találok ebben a gyengéd közeledésben. Ahogy lassan elválnak ajkaink, sietve hozzád bújok, hogy nehogy el tudj szökni. Pedig nem is akarsz, de én még csak esélyt sem akarok neked hagyni.

Végül elengedsz, kicsit eltolsz magadtól, hogy a szemembe nézhess.

- Hermione… - a hangod végtelenül szomorú.

Tudom, mit akarsz mondani, így nem hagyom, hogy befejezd. – Ne küldj el, kérlek!

- Hermione… - kezded újra, de én most sem hagyom, hogy kimond. Hozzád bújok, és bár nem akarok sírni, néhány könnycsepp elszabadul a szememből.

- Ne sírj, kérlek! – súgod a fülembe, de én már nem tudok megálljt parancsolni a könnyeimnek. Ha most elküldesz magadtól, összetörne a szívem, és te lassan megérted ezt. Nem… eddig is értetted, csak nem engedted magadnak, hogy lásd. Csendben simogatod a hajam, míg egy kicsit összeszedem magam, és végül letörölöm a könnyeim.

Megfogod a kezem, magaddal húzol, és én követlek. Ebben a pillanatban a pokolba is utánad mennék, csak ne küldj el magadtól. De te csak az emeleti szobádig húzol. Az ajtó előtt megállsz, tekinteted az enyémet keresi, de csak a szememben égő érzéseket látod.

Lassan kinyitod az ajtót, előre engedsz, majd belépsz utánam. Néhány bűbáj… fellobbantod a lángot a kandallóban, bezárod az ajtót, egy disaudio varázslat…

Aztán közelebb lépsz hozzám, a szememet fürkészed, hogy vajon tényleg szeretném-e. De én beleőrülnék, ha most nem lehetnék veled. Én teszem meg az utolsó lépést, ami még elválaszt minket egymástól.

Újra a karjaidba zársz, és megcsókolsz. Vágyunk lassan szenvedéllyé korbácsolódik, és pár perc múlva már az ágyadban csókoljuk egymást végtelen szenvedéllyel.

Egy hang nélkül szeretjük egymást, csupán egy-egy remegő sóhajt engedünk meg magunknak. Egy hang nélkül, mert nem akarjuk a többieket felébreszteni. Mindketten tudjuk ugyan, hogy a bűbájod nem hagyna egyetlen aprócska hangot sem kiszivárogni a szobából, de tudat alatt tudjuk, hogy a szerelmünk lopott, hogy soha senki nem tudhat róla, és ez elfojt minden hangot.

Úgy szeretjük egymást, mintha az első éjszakánk egyben az utolsó is lenne. És igazából nem tudhatjuk, hogy nem tényleg így van-e. Hiszen háború van, amibe bármelyikünk bármelyik nap belehalhat.

Egy csodálatos éjszakát töltünk együtt, és hajnalig a karjaidban alszom. Rég nem aludtam már ilyen békésen, mint akkor, a te erős karod által védve.

De hajnalban megcirógatod az arcom. Mindketten tudjuk, hogy vissza kell mennem a szobámba, és hogy az érzéseinket nem tudhatja meg soha senki. Hisz én Ronnal járok, te pedig, mint kém, nem engedhetsz meg magadnak ekkora kockázatot. Mindkettőnk életét kockáztatnánk vele. Mielőtt kilépek az ajtón, gyengéden megcsókolsz még egyszer, majd kinézel. Miután úgy tűnik minden csendes, lassan kilépek és visszamegyek a szobámba.

Ezen a nyáron még néhány ilyen csodás éjszaka adatik nekünk, és mi minden percét igyekszünk az emlékezetünkbe vésni örökre, hisz ki tudja, meddig emlékezhetünk rá.

Szeptemberben elkezdődik az iskola, és mindketten tudjuk, hogy a kastélyban nem kockáztathatunk semmit. Megőrülök a közelségedtől, a vágytól, a szemed szomorú csillogásától. Úgy szeretnélek csak magamhoz ölelni, vigasztalni, de mindketten tudjuk, nem lehet.

Végül a karácsonyi szünetben együtt tudunk tölteni néhány éjszakát. De ekkor már szinte kézzelfoghatóan érezzük, hogy ezek az utolsók.

A szünet utolsó reggelén zokogva kapaszkodok beléd. Tudom, ha most elmegyek, soha többé nem érezhetem az ölelésed, soha többé nem zárhatsz a karjaidba.

Most is te vagy az erősebb, mint mindig, pedig ugyanazt a tébolyító fájdalmat látom a szemedben, amit én magam is érzek.

Még egyszer utoljára magadhoz ölelsz. – Hermione – súgod a fülembe -, bármi történik is a jövőben, ne felejtsd el, hogy szeretlek!

Felnézek rád, könnyek csíkozzák az arcom. – Én is szeretlek. Mindig szeretni foglak! – súgom neked, de a sírástól elcsuklik a hangom. Még egy kis időre átölelsz, de aztán kíméletlenül elküldesz. Kimondhatatlanul fáj, de tudom, helyesen döntöttél, mert minden további perccel csak még sokkal nehezebb lenne.

A továbbiakban nem marad nekünk más, csak néhány összeakadó pillantás, az is csak azért, hogy láthassuk a másik szemében megjelenő fájdalmat. Egy idő után már inkább nem is nézünk egymásra, csak hogy megkíméljük magunkat és egymást a fájdalomtól. De az érzés akkor is bennünk van. Éjszakánkét sokszor álomba sírom magam, annyira hiányzol. Tudom, hogy én is hiányzom neked, még akkor is, ha te nem engedsz meg magadnak olyan luxust, mint a könnyek.

És végül eljön az a nap… Dumbledore halálának napja…

Kegyetlenül összetört, ami akkor történt. Persze, mindenki ki volt borulva, de ők _csak_ Dumbledore miatt. Nekem még azzal is szembe kellett néznem, hogy te tetted, és némán kiáltottam az éjszakába a kérdést, hogy miért?

Még azon a hajnalon kaptam tőled egy levelet. Azóta sem értem, hogy kockáztathattad meg ezt, hiszen az életedet sodortad veszélybe vele, ami már így sem kis veszélyben volt.

A pergamenen, amit a pici kis bagoly átadott nekem, csupán ennyi állt.

_Meg kellett tennem, Hermione. Egyszer talán majd megérheted, hogy miért. _

_Kérlek, bocsáss meg nekem._

_Szeretlek._

_PP_.

Ahogy elolvastam ezt a néhány sort, a pergamen lángra lobbant, és hamuvá foszlott. De nekem egy örökkévalóságra az emlékezetembe vésődött ez a pár sor. És én hittem neked. Hittem neked, pedig mindenki más gyűlölt téged.

Kimondhatatlanul nehéz volt így élni. Mindenki téged vádolt az elveszett reményeinkért, Harry és Ron pedig bosszúra szomjazva loholtak a nyomodba, ahelyett, hogy valami sokkal fontosabb dologgal foglalkoztak volna.

De nem mondhattam nekik semmit. Nem leplezhettem le az érzéseimet irántad, hisz megfogadtuk egymásnak, hogy nem tesszük.

Bár szerettem volna segíteni neked, nem tehettem semmit.

Aztán végül eljött az utolsó csata napja. Életem legnehezebb napja.

Ahogy végig kellett néznem, hogy Voldemort, és az az aljas csúszómászó dög végez veled. Mikor Voldemort elment, és mi előjöhettünk, szerettem volna odarohanni hozzád, valahogy segíteni, hátha tehetek valamit még érted. De te még ott, akkor abban a helyzetben, a halálod perceiben is gondoltál rám, és egy szemvillanással megállítottál. Tudtad, hogy már nem segíthetek, és nem akartad, hogy tönkretegyem a jövőmet.

Hullottak a könnyeim, ahogy elővarázsoltam a kis üveget az emlékeidnek. Aztán az utolsó halvány kis emlékfoszlánynál egy pillanatra az én szemembe néztél Harryé helyett. Tudtam, értettem, hogy ezt csak nekem szánod. Gyorsan varázsoltam egy másik üvegcsét, és ezt abba rejtettem, gyorsan a talárom zsebébe dugva. Senki nem tudhat erről. Tudtam, a közös emlékeinket adtad nekem, úgy, ahogy te látod.

Aztán lassan kihunyt a fény a szemedben, és engem már csak a tőled kapott erő tartott talpon, hogy végig tudjam harcolni a csatát, amiben végül is Harry legyőzte Voldemortot.

Mikor végül véget ért, hosszú ideig csak sírtam. Napokig, megállíthatatlanul. Végül már senki nem mert a közelembe jönni, még Harry sem. Mind azt hiszik, Ron halála készített ki ennyire. Nem mondom, hogy azt könnyű elviselni, dehogy, az is fáj, kimondhatatlanul, de én most csak rád gondolok. Azzal fenyegettek, hogy elvisznek a Mungóba. Erre én kiszöktem a parkba, és ott sírtam tovább. Erre volt szükségem. Magányra, csendre, arra, hogy mindenki hagyjon békén. Végül beszöktem a szobádba. Magam sem tudom, hogy tudtam megtörni a varázslataidat, de sikerült. Talán te akartad így. Napokig ültem az ágyadon, és sírtam. Senki nem tudta, hol vagyok, és ez így volt jól.

Végül, mikor valamelyest magamhoz tértem, elővettem a kis üvegcsét a zsebemből, az emlékeiddel.

Tudtam, hogy neked is van valahol egy merengőd, valamelyik szekrényben. Megkerestem, elővettem.

Féltem kicsit attól, hogy mit fogok látni, így még hosszú ideig forgattam a kezemben a kis ködpamaccsal tele levő üveget, mire bátorságot merítettem, hogy beleöntsem a kőtálba, de aztán amikor megtettem, habozás nélkül elmerültem az emlékeidben.

Zokogva néztem végig az emlékeinket, minden együtt töltött percünket, és éreztem, hogy te is ugyanolyan boldog voltál velem, mint én, azokban a röpke percekben.

A képek halványak voltak, de megértettem, hogy miért. Megfelezted őket velem, hogy te is magaddal vihess egy ilyen halovány emléket oda, ahova mentél.

- Mindig szeretni foglak! – ismétlem meg az utolsó ígéretem, amit neked tettem, mikor kilépek az emlékeidből, és visszazárom őket a kis tégelybe.

Letörölöm a könnyeim, és végül kilépek a szobádból. Az általam ismert legerősebb védelmeket teszem az ajtódra, remélve, hogy megnehezítem a dolgát annak, aki be akar hatolni ide, az emlékek birodalmába.

A többiek örülnek nekem, mikor előkerülök, de én már csak érzelmek nélkül tudok rájuk nézni. Harryn még érzem, hogy ugyanolyan megtört, mint én, de a többiek boldogok. Hogy a fenébe tudnék velük örülni, mikor te már nem vagy velem?

Végül rólad is kiderült minden. Hogy mit miért tettél, hogy nem vagy bűnös. De ez neked már nem sokat segít, és nekem is csak még jobban fáj, hogy milyen igazságtalan az élet.

Valahogy befejezzük az iskolát, de mintha nem is én lennék.

A vizsgáink után a régi főhadiszállásra költözöm, hisz hova máshova mehetnék? Harry beiratkozott az aurorképzőbe, de nekem már semmi kedvem ilyen bohóckodáshoz. Felvettek a Szent Mungóba, és próbálok a legjobb tudásom szerint dolgozni, segíteni az embereknek, ha már nekem nem tud segíteni senki. McGalagony ugyan felajánlotta nekem a helyed, de képtelen voltam elfogadni. Beleőrültem volna, ha a kastélyban kell maradnom, a te dolgaid között, az emlékeinkkel.

A házban rajtam kívül csak Remus van, de úgy járkálunk egymás mellett, mint két kísértet. Ő a saját fájdalmába merülve, én az enyémbe. Mindketten tudjuk a másikról, hogy szenved, így nem nyaggatjuk egymást, tiszteletben tartjuk a másik érzéseit.

Egy ugyanolyan viharos éjszakán, mint az a régi, ott állok a szalon ablakánál, és nézem a villámlást. Most nem félek. Ugyan mitől félnék? Ha bármitől is meghalok, legalább találkozhatok veled újra. Sírdogálok egy kicsit, majd felmegyek a szobámba, és lassan lefekszem.

Lehunyom a szemem, és a következő pillanatban meghallom a hangod.

- Hermione… - suttogod a nevem, és én felnézek. Nem tudom eldönteni, hogy elaludtam és álmodom, vagy a valóságban is eljöttél hozzám elbúcsúzni. Körvonalaid elmosódottak, tudom, hogy nem vagy valódi. Felülök az ágyban, és te közelebb jössz hozzám. Rám nézel, és én látom minden érzésedet a szemedben.

- Látnom kellett téged még egyszer – mondod halkan. – El akartam mondani, mennyire szerettelek. De most kérlek, engedj el! Élj! Légy boldog! Keress valakit, aki szeret!

- Nem! – suttogom, pedig kiáltani szeretnék.

- Kérlek! Nem szabad elkövetned azt a hibát, amit én is oly sokáig elkövettem. Míg meg nem ismertelek téged. Ne élj a múltban, kedves! Ígérd meg nekem! – képtelen vagyok válaszolni, lehajtom a fejem. Látom, ahogy felemeled a kezed, megsimogatnád az arcom, de nem tudod, így a kezed erőtlenül lehanyatlik. Rád nézek, mert tudom, ezt szeretted volna elérni. – Kérlek! – ismétled még egyszer, és én végül könnyes szemmel bólintok. – Köszönöm, Hermione! – suttogod halkan, még egyszer felemeled a kezed, mintha tényleg megsimogatnál, és én talán érzem is a hűvös érintésed az arcomon, de a következő pillanatban lassan köddé válsz, és én visszahanyatlom az ágyba.

Már nem érdekel, hogy álom vagy valóság volt, amit láttam, de az érzelmi kimerültségtől lassan valóban elalszom.

~~ o ~~

Az elkövetkező időszakban elgondolkodom, hogyan tarthatnám be a neked tett ígéretem, de úgy látom, esélyem sincs kilépni a napi taposómalomból. Talán nem is akarok. Ilyenkor figyelmeztetem magam, hogy megígértem neked, de ez vajmi keveset segít.

Sorba veszem a szóba jöhető férfiakat. Te halott vagy, ahogy Ron is halott. Harry Ginnyvel él, Neville Lunával. A többiek eszembe sem jutnak. Remus pedig ugyanúgy nyakig merül a gyászában, mint én. Egy pillanatra még eszembe jut Viktor, de tudom, hogy már ő is megnősült odahaza.

Még végiggondolom a kórházat, a gyógyítókat, de senkin nem akadnak meg a gondolataim. És különben is… nem érek én rá ilyenekkel foglalkozni. Épp eleget dolgozom ahhoz, hogy esténként holt fáradtan zuhanjak az ágyba.

Pár nappal később, egyik este megint a szalonban állok az ablaknál. Pedig most nincs is vihar, mégis rád gondolok. Mindig rád gondolok.

Remus, ahogy annak idején te is, hangtalanul lép mögém. Szinte összerezzenek, ahogy megszólal mögöttem.

- Nagyon hiányoznak, ugye? – kérdezi, és egy pillanatra összezavarodom, hogy kikre is gondol. Végül csak bólintani tudok.

- Ők értünk haltak meg, Hermione. Ron, Perselus, Tonks… és a többiek is.

Vajon tudja? - gondolkodok el. Vajon tudja, mennyire szerettelek? Talán igen. Nem tudom, honnan, de úgy érzem, tudja.

- Miért, Remus? – kérdezem, és megint sírva fakadok, pedig nem akarok előtte sírni. Épp elég baja van az enyém nélkül is.

Gyengéden átölel. – Nagyon szerettek téged, Hermione. Mindketten. Az életüket adták, hogy te élhess. Ahogy Tonks értem. És mindenkinek, aki meghalt a háborúban, volt valakije, akit szeretett. Akiért az életét adta. Nem szabad hagynunk, hogy ez az áldozat hiábavaló legyen.

Még egy kicsit állunk így, hogy átölel, majd elküld aludni, és én engedelmeskedem neki.

A következő napokban sokat beszélgetünk. Eleinte csak a háborúról, a fájdalmainkról, később sok minden másról is.

Ahogy telnek a hetek, érzem, hogy kicsit belém szeret, ahogy egy kicsit én is belé. Mindketten tudjuk, hogy ez csak féligazság, hiszen a szívünkben mindketten mást szeretünk, de a fájdalom elől egy kis menedéket találunk egymásban.

Emlékszem, az első csókunk után bűntudatosan hajtja le a fejét. Tudom, Tonks bocsánatáért esedezik, ahogy én a tiédért, majd csendben feláll, és elmegy. Nem megyek utána, tudom, neki is ugyanolyan nehéz, mint nekem. De szembe kell néznünk azzal, hogy ti már nem lehettek velünk.

Időnként úgy érzem, becsapom Remust. Aztán rájövök, hogy a magam módján szeretem őt. Nem úgy, mint téged, de azért mégis. Ő sem úgy szeret engem, mint annak idején Tonksot, de azért mégis szeret. Tudom, érzem a csókjaiban, az ölelésében.

Mindketten tudjuk, hogy ez nem az a bizonyos halálos szerelem. Ez egészen pontosan a sírig tartó szerelem, hisz a halálunk után mindketten újra megtalálhatjuk azt az embert, akit mindennél jobban szeretünk.

Boldog vagyok vele, a háttérben folyamatosan jelen levő embertelen hiányérzet ellenére.

De még így is sokszor talál ott, azon a bizonyos helyen, a szalon ablakánál, ahogy üveges szemekkel meredek a semmibe. Ilyenkor odalép hozzám, gyengéden átölel, ad egy puszit a hajamba, és végül magamra hagy. És én hálás vagyok érte. A tapintatáért, a szeretetéért, a szerelméért. Azért, hogy segít. Segít túlélni az életet nélküled.

Az ilyen estéken nem alszom mellette. Képtelen lennék. A régi szobámba vonulok vissza, és a hiányod mellett még miatta is gyötör a bűntudat. Ezért korán reggel felkelek, és isteni reggelit készítek neki. Tudom, ez sovány vigasz. De mégis, mikor felébred, és megjelenik, a szemében az aggodalom mellett megjelenik a hála. Hála, amiért gondoskodom róla, amiért mellette vagyok.

Mindig ott vannak az érzései a szemében, és ez az őszinteség nagyon jólesik nekem. Ilyen esetben magamhoz ölelem, és magamban megköszönöm neki, hogy van nekem. Néha hangosan is. Ilyenkor egy könnycseppet látok a szemében, és gyorsan elfordul, mintha sürgős dolga lenne. Aztán visszafordul, és visszahúz magához.

Tudom, társat találtam benne egy életre. Egy olyan társat, aki csendes támasz, őszinte barát, és gyengéd szerető. Szerencsés vagyok, hogy van nekem. Ha nem ismertelek volna téged, és ő Tonksot, azt mondanám, Merlin egymásnak teremtett minket.

Szeretem őt. Vagy csak győzködöm magam? Nem. Tudom, hogy így van.

Sokáig vágytam a halált… most már nem vágyom… csak várom, hogy újra együtt lehessek veled.

De addig megpróbálok boldog lenni, ahogy megígértem neked. És bízom benne, hogy te sem haragszol rám, hogy pont vele. Ő jó ember, és megérdemli, hogy szeressem. Nem… azt érdemelné, hogy Tonks legyen itt mellette, és vele legyen felhőtlenül boldog. De mivel csak én maradtam neki, megesküszöm, hogy boldoggá teszem, amennyire csak képes vagyok rá, egy életre.

Megint az ablaknál állok, és rád gondolok. Remus hangtalanul lép mögém, mint mindig, gyengéden átölel. Lassan felé fordulok, és viszonzom az ölelését, a vállára hajtom a fejem. Egy kis idő múlva felnézek rá. – Szeretlek, Remus – súgom neki.

- Én is szeretlek, Kicsim! – viszonozza a vallomásom, és szorosabban ölel magához. Aztán lassan megfogja a kezem, és elhúz az ablaktól. A lelkem egy részét ott hagyom, de követem Remust. Nem vezet messzire, csak a kandalló előtti kanapéig.

Leültet, majd mellém ül. Egy ideig néz rám, majd könnyes szemmel megszólal.

- Engedd el őt, Hermione! Kérlek… Már majdnem két éve, hogy Perselus elment. Ideje lenne elengedned.

- De olyan átkozottul nehéz! – tör ki belőlem újra a sírás.

- Tudom – húz megint magához -, tudom. Nagyon nehéz. Mintha a lelked egy része vele halna. De csak úgy élhetünk tovább, ha elengedjük őket.

Tudom, hogy igaza van. El kell engednem téged. Te is ezt kérted tőlem, mikor eljöttél hozzám, utoljára. Tényleg nehéz. A lelkemnek nem csak egy része hal veled, hanem az egész. De valahogy fel kell támadnom, mint a főnix a hamvaiból. És tudom, hogy Remus segít. Mellettem lesz, és segít megvívni ezt a harcot magammal. Érzem, hogy pillanatról pillanatra egyre jobban szeretem őt, és lassan talán újra felfedezem a boldogság éledező csíráit a lelkem mélyén. Furcsa érzés. Nem hittem, hogy valaha még lehetek igazán boldog. De most már látok rá reményt.

Remus pontosan érzi, hogy mi zajlik le a lelkemben. Lassan az állam alá nyúlva gyengéden felemeli a fejem, hogy a szemembe nézhessen.

- Szeretlek, Hermione.

Ránézek, s még könnyes szemmel bár, de halványan elmosolyodok. – Én is szeretlek, Remus – mondom életemben talán először igazán őszintén, és ő ezt tudja. Visszahúzza a fejem a mellkasára, de még közben érzem, hogy egy megkönnyebbült sóhaj hagyja el az ajkát. Megkönnyebbült, hiszen most már végre mindketten megtalálhatjuk a rég elvesztettnek hitt boldogságunkat egymás karjában.

Azt a boldogságot, amit mindketten megérdemlünk, és már itt volt az ideje, hogy megtaláljuk.

Már jó ideje csak rajtam múlott, és most végre én is megengedtem magamnak, hogy boldog legyek.

Boldog legyek vele, aki átsegített életem legnehezebb időszakán, és megmutatta, hogy én is megtalálhatom még egyszer a szerelmet és az igazi boldogságot.


End file.
